Sonic pirates
by 2feather
Summary: This is a parody of Slash and poor quality romance stories that I've encountered on this site. Anyone who has read Shadowstalkr or InuSonishaUnlimited will know what I'm talking about when Sonic and Shadow decide to play in style.


PLEASE READ: This story is a parody of what I consider to be the typical hastily conceived, ill-thought out romantic "story" on this site. I should warn you that this story is not for the faint hearted, and I will say once and only once that I am not responsible for any sleep deprivation or cognitive break downs which might occur as a result of reading this. Okay time to give credit where credit is due.

Sonic/Shadow are owned by sega.

Sonic/Shadow have been defamed by Shadowstalkr/InusonishaUnlimited/Dr. Dump

It was a nice day in July City. You could feel the warm sensual wind flowing in the air. Sonic and Shadow walked together, their sweaty sexy bodies; right next to each other, in harmony, both with a secret yearning. They both decided that they were getting tired and that it was time to "relax" so they found a local motel and decided to stay there. When they entered the room, they realized there was only one bed, so they both sat down on opposite sides, holding in their desires for sweet sweet penis. Then Shadow, deciding that the quiet was too much asked:

"Sonic, do you like Pirates"

And Sonic responded,

"Why yes Shadow, I find that they are very sexy, why do you ask?"

Then Shadow muttered, "Sonic, I wanna be your pirate... please take me all night long"

A wide grin spread on Sonic's face, for he liked Pirates more than even little boys, animals, or inanimate objects.

It was at this time that Sonic and Shadow were starting to feel and understand their underlying homoerotic tendencies, and they wanted to explore each other together, as pirates.

Shadow reached into his bag, and pulled out two fetish Pirate costumes, that he had purchased at the " SHOP OF MALE ON MALE GAY SEX TO THE EXTREME ALL NIGHT LONG " store, that he secretly went to after telling Sonic he was going to the church to say some hail marys.

" We should put these on first", Shadow giggled, and pushed the costume into Sonic's trembling and yearning hands. And they both went to opposite sides of the room.

When Sonic slowly took off his coat, he realized that his throbbing hot member was completely erect, and seeking an asshole or nook to be stuck in. He blushed just thinking about bending Shadow over.

Shadow undressed quickly and put on his Pirate gear with haste, though he did steal a peak of Sonic, his backside and could only mutter,

"What a hot sexy piece of ass. Just waiting for me to splooge all over, oh man, I can't wait to suck on his lollypop." His salty, warm lollypop with a cream center.

When they turned around, Shadow let out a big chuckle and said,

"I don't think we are going to be needing any lube tonight! I think we will be able to make all the lubrication naturally..."

Shadow licked his lips.

Shadow then attempted to make his way over to Sonic, his faux peg leg hindering him a bit, but making him even more authentic, even sexier.

Shadow embraced Sonic,

" I'm happy to have my first time with you, I'm hoping it won't hurt to much"

The two kissed, and Shadow pressed his long tongue against Sonic's lips and he allowed them to enter, their tongues playing with each other, and massaging, while Sonic lightly stroked Shadow's package through his tight leather pants.

Sonic giggled and moaned softly and said,

"I hope that's not the only thing that goes inside me tonight..."

Shadow then replied,

"I'm glad, I had some special, un-conventional ideas, you see..."

Shadow stared at his peg leg, long, thick and wooden.

Sonic realized and bent over,

"Put it in me, hard and rough, IM YOUR BITCH"

Sonic then proceeded to bend over in front Shadow, who took his long hard wooden stick of ultimate pleasure and crammed it in Sonic's quivering asshole, spinning, shaking, and spinning its way up and down in Sonic's rectum.

At first Sonic thought he was dying, for he had a long wooden object stuck up his ass, but then he remembered it was Shadow's long wooden object and it was all good.

Shadow was starting to get tired after while, it was very hard work on many levels, and his large erect sweating pulsating hard hot sweaty cock was about to rip through his leather pants.

Sonic smiled,

"Its your turn big guy." Sonic slapped Shadow's tight ass and pulled down his pants.

This revealed heaven. If you like cock that is. A long, slender, sweaty, salty, erect, pulsating, throbbing, well hung, large, hot, hard, elephant like trunk, of a cock/member/penis/shaft stuck out at him.

Shadow laughed,

"Don't get too close, might poke your eye out!"

Oh, but Sonic got close, very close indeed. Sonic took his warm hot mouth and licked the tip of Shadow's shaft, and then realized that he craved it too much and slid Shadow's entire member in his mouth. He moved his wet mouth, up and down, left to right, right to left, in figure eights, all around Shadow's man piece while grabbing his hot ass.

" Oh, Sonic, I'm going to cum in your mouth, right now, do you want that?" Shadow asked to the euphoric Sonic.

Sonic didn't stop, he indeed wanted it. And slowly and surely, Shadow's creamy special salty sauce flowed all throughout Sonic's mouth, flowing through every crevice. He swallowed it all down and smiled.

For he had gotten to the center of Shadow's Lollypop, in approximately 60 licks and 39 jerks.

Sonic smiled,

" Its my turn to cum Father Shadow!"

Shadow put his pants on.

"Hey fuck you man, I'm gone." Shadow put on his pants and walked away.

Sonic still on his knees, white substance on his face, looked up shocked.

After about 5 minutes Sonic muttered out quietly,

" Wow, guys really do suck cock."


End file.
